A Perfect Life
by hellbell81
Summary: Sequel to A New Start. Jak and Keira are happy, awaiting the birth of their second child, living peacefully in Rainbow Village, when they get an invite to Kras City, Jak must win to save himself, his wife and his unborn child. Features Jak X but doesn't really follow the game plot, only the poisoning and the people behind it are the same.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, apart from my lap top, my mobile phone, ps2 and Jak and Daxter games, which I love.**

**Okay I was playing Jak X (again) and I thought of this sequel to New Start. It isn't going to follow the game plot, the only thing that will be the same will be the posioning and the people behind it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Keira paced up and down the Kai's bar, Nutz 'n' Boltz, she looked at the clock and sighed for the hundredth time rubbing her slight baby bump. Kai watched from behind the bar while Tess and Roman watched from on it with amusement "Where is he?" she snapped again.

Tess giggled "Probably the same place as he was five minutes ago".

Keira glared at her "It isn't funny he's usually back by now".

"Mama, why are you mad at daddy?" Roman asked smiling.

Keira smiled at her son "I'm not mad at daddy honey, I just have something to show him" She smiled.

"Is it that hole in my floor?" Kai asked chuckling.

Keira looked down and then back at Kai "What hole?" she asked.

"That one your making pacing up and down" Kai laughed.

Keira frowned "Very funny".

"Keira, what is with you, it isn't even five?" he smiled.

Keira shrugged "I don't know, hormones I guess".

"And she's only two months gone, imagine her when she's ready to pop" Tess giggled.

Keira frowned and started pacing again "I can't stand this" she breathed.

"You know Roman, this is what happens to pregnant woman, I wouldn't ever bother with them if I were you, play the field, live like a king should" Kai said.

"Kai, don't tell him that" Keira snapped just as the door opened.

Jak walked in and smiled "Tell him what?" he asked.

Keira turned around "Jak, where have you been?" Keira asked as she helped Roman off the bar so he could run to his father.

Jak grinned and lifted him, frowning at Keira as he walked up to her and kissed her forehead before pressing his hand to her abdomen.

"I was at work, where do you think I've been?" he asked putting Roman down.

Keira frowned "Well, this one's been going crazy" she said getting a very hard kick.

Jak looked down "Is this the first time she's kicked?" he asked.

Keira nodded and smiled "She's been at it for the last hour, I rushed down here to tell you but you've chosen today of all days to actually do a full shift" she joked.

Jak grinned and pressed his hand to her belly again, looking down at Roman "Thats your little sister, do you want to feel?" he asked.

Roman shook his head and pulled a face "I felt it before" he said wandering off.

Jak laughed "Well, that's me told" he grinned as he wrapped his arms around Keira "Thats my angel" he smiled before kissing her.

"We've got this aswell" she said handing him a green envelope.

Jak frowned and took it opening it "Oh my god!" he stated.

"What?" Keira asked.

Jak looked up at her "We've been invited to the reading of Krew's will, in Kras City" he said reading the invite

"Why would he do that?" she asked confused

Jak shrugged "I dunno, but it will be a good chance to check out the Kras City racing circuit" he smiled

"I don't trust it, or him" Keira said shaking her head

Jak smiled again and pulled her towards him "It'll be fine, don't worry"

"Can I come daddy?" Roman asked jumping around

Jak looked down at him and laughed "Nah, I think we'll leave you with Grandpa" he joked

Roman pulled out his bottom lip "Oh, that's not fair" he whined

Keira laughed and picked him up "Daddy was only teasing, of course you can come" she smiled

Roman grinned "Thank you Mama" he said hugging her and sticking his tongue out at Jak

Jak laughed and looked down at the invite in his hand "I better call Sig, why don't we have dinner here?"

"Will do, come on honey let's get daddy to buy us the most expensive dinner" Keira giggled carrying Roman over to the bar and plonking him down on it.

* * *

"I don't understand this, Jak" Keira said shaking her head as she stroked Jaks hair while he led on the couch with his head resting on her belly

"What?" he asked rubbing her belly

Keira smiled at him "This invite, it doesn't make any sense, why would he invite you and me to the reading of his will, he's up to something?".

"Well you were his mechanic, I was his hired gun" Jak said sitting up and looking at her.

Keira shook her head "You was also there when he was blown to bits" she shuddered "Ewww...can you imagine if you were in the splatter zone...ewwww" she shuddered again.

Jak laughed "I'd rather not think about it thank you" he smiled getting up "Right bed time ."

Keira frowned "I'm not tired" she whined.

"Me neither" he winked pulling her up "I am rather horny though" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Keira smiled and hung her arms around his neck "I'm not" she fibbed.

"Well I can easily change that" he grinned moving to kiss and nibble on her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin.

She moaned gently "I'm sure you can Mr. Mar...in fact you already are, maybe we need to remove this" she breathed moving her hands down to the hem of his shirt and beginning to pull it up and over his head, she took a step back and looked at his incredibly hot body "And that's just completely done it" she smiled running a hand up his abdomen and chest and resting her hands on his shoulders, suddenly jumping into his arms and kissing him as he easily supported her and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

Jak, Keira and Daxter wandered into a huge conference room in a huge building in Kras City, Roman had been left with Samos in the hotel until they knew what was going on. Jak pushed the door open and held it open, Daxter grinned and marched in "Thanks side kick" he said smugly

Jak rolled his eyes and smiled at Keira as she walked past him, stroking his face as she went by "Thank you handsome" she grinned

"Your welcome beautiful" he smiled back following her in, he bumped into her as she stopped dead "What the hell..." Jak snapped looking up and seeing what Keira and Daxter stood staring at "Why are you here?" he asked

Ashelin sat at the table her feet up on it, Torn stood behind her "We got this" Torn said holding up a green invite "You?" he asked

Jak held up their green invite "Same here" he grabbed Keira's waist and led her to the other side of the table, he sat down while she jumped up on the table in front of him.

Ashelin sat up and looked at Jak gently running his fingers along Keira's bare mid-drift "So Jak, Keira, how are you?" she smiled shyly

Keira's eyes narrowed "Is she honestly talking to us?" she whispered

"Relax baby, its only until we find out whats going on" Jak smiled

Keira nodded "We're fine thanks, our family is great" she said looking at her briefly

"So Torn, hows the FLG?" he asked

Torn nodded "Would be better if you were in it, but it's coming along" he smiled slightly "How's fatherhood?" he asked

"Great, love being a daddy" he grinned looking at Keira, she smiled and stroked his face

Daxter jumped up "Right how long is this gonna take, who invited us anyway?" he asked

Keira looked at the invite "Krew's daughter Rayn" she said looking back up

"Krew had a daughter?" Jak asked, Keira nodded and pointed to the name on the bottom of the invite

Daxter threw his hands out "Ew...can you imagine what that tub of jelly must look like...ew" he said loudly as the door opened

They all looked towards it, Keira getting off the table and sitting next to Jak, they watched as a tall, slim, dark-haired woman walked in clutching a bottle of wine "Thank you all for coming, looks like some didn't make it...ah well...I'm Rayn" she smiled looking at Jak, Keira frowned and placed her hand on top of his, Jak looked at Keira and smiled gently placing his other one over it. Ashelin smirked, was Rayn already trying to hit on Jak, she may was well save her breath.

Rayn opened the bottle of wine and poured it into six glasses holding the first one back for herself, she handed one to each of her guests sat around the table, Jak took Keira's and put it back to where Rayn had just moved it from, she frowned at him "Keira can't drink that" he stated

"Why not, I'm sure if she doesn't drink, one won't hurt?" Rayn smiled

Jak shook his head "She can't have any because she's pregnant" he smiled at Keira

"Oh, okay...well then without further ado, the rest of you can raise a toast to my father" she smiled taking a sip of her wine, everyone else following suit, Jak hesitating slightly before downing the drink and sitting back down as Krew's giant figure popped up on some sort of communicator.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to us?!" Ashelin yelled pushing Rayn's chair back with her foot while pointing a gun at her head

Keira gripped Jak's hand "Oh my god Jak, the baby, our babies" she whispered, tears lining her voice

"Please I didn't know...I drank it too" Rayn was saying

Jak drew Keira to his chest and embraced her as she started to cry he narrowed his eyes and turned to Rayn "What the hell..." he fumed

"Keira didn't drink any she'll be fine" Rayn said

Jak shook his head "Keira is my soul mate, I die she dies...she dies our baby dies and our son is left an orphan" he hissed

"I'm sorry I didn't know...I never would have given any of you the wine if I'd known it was poisoned" Rayn said

Daxter lay on the table "I can't believe this...just when we thought things had finally come good" he said

"My father has provided us with everything we need to win the Kras City championship, you all have a car waiting for you" Rayn smiled

Torn stepped forward "Yeah well, your fathers crazy!" he yelled

"We're all crazy for coming here" Keira sniffed from Jak's chest, she looked up at him "You can do it Jak, you can race and you can win" she smiled

Jak smiled "She's right, we can race and we can win, we have the best mechanic after all" he grinned at Keira

Ashelin stood up straight "Fine...but I'm watching you" she hissed at Rayn and marched out

Jak went to lead Keira "Come on, let's go see our son" he smiled as Daxter and Torn followed them out.

Rayn watched them leave a small smirk spread across her face.

* * *

**End of first chapter, please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading. X X X X**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Twili-imp18 for adding most of my stories to your favourites, I really, really aprecitate it. Love you.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Jak walked into the garage at the Kras City stadium and smile at Keira sat at the small work bench fiddling with something "Hey baby, how you feeling?" he asked

Keira turned and smiled "I'm fine, I wasn't poisoned"

"No but you're pregnant and under a lot of stress, which is what I wanted to talk to you about" Jak said leaning on the bench next to her and crossing his arms "I've called Sig and asked him to send your doctor here"

"Why?" Keira asked frowning

Jak shook his head and gently cupped her face with one hand "Keira, you have the team cars to maintain, your pregnant and you have Roman to look after... the stress is not good for you, or the baby...you will be checked everyday, just to make sure your both fine" he smiled

Keira stood up and stood in front of him, wrapping one arm around his neck while the other stroked his chest "Your forgetting one thing Jak..." he raised an eyebrow as he placed his hands on her hips "I have a husband who is a hero and the greatest of racers, and if anyone can win this it will be him" she smiled

"Oh yeah, well Ashelin reckons she's gonna win" he smiled as he leaned his forehead on hers and closed his eyes

Keira closed hers also "Not if I decide to take my revenge and stick a couple of bombs underneath the turbos on her car" Keira whispered

Jak opened his eyes and pulled his head back looking deep into her eyes "You wouldn't?" he asked

Keira laughed "No I wouldn't, I'm not like her...I can't say I haven't thought about it though"

Jak laughed "Your so bad ass...where is Roman anyway?" he asked

"He's with my father...Jak, Roman's been around the racing circuit his whole life, I don't want this time to be any different for him, I want him to have just as much fun as he's always had...which means no talking about the poison in front of him, and no acting any differently around him...if this is the last few weeks we get to spend with him I want it to be happy for him, I want him to have happy memories" Keira sighed

"Keira, I'm gonna win, I'm going to get the antidote and we're going to go back to our perfect lives...happily waiting for the birth of our daughter...this won't be the last few weeks we get to spend with our son, you have to trust me, okay?" Jak said firmly

Keira nodded "I know, but I just want this to be like every other time he's been to the races" she smiled

Jak nodded and kissed her "It will be...so what you working on?" he asked

"Oh" she moved away from him "Its an updated talk box, ear piece size,...the ones you have in the car I can talk to you but you can't talk back, so I've made a few adjustments and now we can always be in contact...you can tell me if you feel anything going wrong, or if something doesn't feel right...and I can ramble on about nothing to you...and can also whisper dirty things in your ear...even Daxter won't hear" she winked

Jak laughed "You can't do that...you'll put me off"

"Or it'll make you drive faster in order to get back to me and do what I've been asking you to" she purred wrapping her arms around him again and pressing herself into him, Jak wrapped his own arms around her and kissed her deeply, thoroughly enjoying themselves untill the speaker in the corner of the garage started to crackle and an automated message began to float to their ears '_The first race in the Red Eco Cup is about to start, will all drivers please report to the start line'._

Jak pulled away and groaned a little "Here we go, the first of many rides of my life" he chuckled lightly

Keira smiled and kissed him "Roman and I will be waiting for you when you scream first over that finish line"

"Oh no, I don't want you on the track, what if a stray bullet or missile hits you...you two stay here or in the team lounge, okay?" Jak said

Keira nodded "I was going to, but I'll be out on that track the minute you step out the car...with a smile and a kiss" and she kissed him again "And besides, I'll have to see what damage you lot do to my cars" she giggled

Jak pulled her towards him and hugged her "Wish me luck" he whispered breathing in the sweet smell of her

Keira looked up and kissed him "You don't need luck, you have skill..." she kissed him again softly "That was for love, not for luck...but good luck anyway"

Jak smiled and moved away from her "Thank you baby"

Keira picked up the ear piece and handed it to him "I'll try and be good for your first race" she teased

"You better" he grinned before he left the garage.

Keira sighed and wandered out the garage going to find her son and her father.

* * *

"There you have it folks, the first race has been won by newcomer Jak" The show announcer G.T Blitz was saying into a camera, as Jak, Daxter, Torn and Ashelin stood behind him, he turned to Jak and asked "So tell me Jak, were you frightened?"

"No!" Daxter answered before Jak could

Blitz turned back to the camera and said a few more things before turning the camera off and turning to the team "You guys are really gonna have to spice it up if you're gonna win any fans" he frowned

"We're not here to win fans" Jak growled, he'd only just met this guy and he was picturing him led on the floor with blood oozing out of the puncture holes Dark had put in his chest.

Jak was pulled out of his dark daydream by a very excited little voice shouting and coming towards him, Jak looked around Blitz and instantly smiled pushing Blitz aside as he knelt to catch his son as he jumped into his arms "Daddy, you won, I knew you would!" he squealed happily

"Why thank you son" he smiled hugging him and watching as Keira approached

Blitz looked at the little family and frowned "You have a son?" he asked in amazement

"And a wife" Keira stated frowning

Blitz scoffed "I guess love really is blind"

Jak went to stepped forward but Keira grabbed him arm and stepped in front of him, looking up at Blitz her hands on her hips "I don't know who you are, but I'd warn you, a pissed off Jak Mar, is nothing compared to a very pissed off, and hormonal Keira Mar...now unless you'd like to congratulate my husband, I'd leave if I were you" she hissed

Ashelin coughed back a laugh as Blitz snorted and left "Well said Keira" Ashelin said

Keira nodded her acknowledgement and stepped back to Jak "I told you you didn't need luck" she smiled as he bent to kiss her

"As long as I have your love I am the luckiest man in the world" he whispered before kissing her again

Keira giggled and pulled away turning to the team and pulling a wrench out her tool belt "Now any of you wreck your racers?" she asked

Torn looked down sheepishly "I got a couple of missiles, few mines"

"And I took a few bullets" Ashelin added

Keira nodded and turned to Jak an eyebrow raised, he grinned "Mines, missiles, bullets...you name it I was probably hit by it"

"Typical" Keira huffed

Daxter looked up at her "Don't worry Keira, Tess will be here to help you tomorrow" he smiled

"Tess, why?" she asked

Jak rolled his eyes "Because, as I keep reminding you, you are pregnant and have Roman to look after, you need a hand" he smiled

"Not to mention my racers like to get bullets and crap stuck in their turbos" she said examining Torns car as it was the closest

Torn rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry about that one, right as I crossed the line that one hit, or I could have just blown it out"

Keira rolled her eyes "Right, better get them back to the garage then" she sighed wandering a head of the group as they left the race track.

* * *

Jak, Daxter and Torn sat at the bar in the Bloody Hook, Kras City's famous bar. Jak took a swig of his beer and sighed "I should get back" he said

"Come on Jak, we have some celebrating to do" Daxter whined

Jak shook his head "I'll celebrate when all this is over, besides I also have a pregnant wife and child to look after"

"She's probably still in the garage Jak, she won't mind if you're a little longer" Torn said taking a swig of his own beer

Daxter nodded "And you know what she's like when he's got her head stuck under the hood of a car"

Jak chuckled "I sure do, doesn't look any sexier than when she's covered in oil and grease" he grinned and then frowned "Urg, if that fat waste of space wasn't already dead, I'd blow him to bits myself" he growled getting up "I'm going to the bathroom"

"Me too" Torn stated

Jak raised an eyebrow at him "I'm a big boy Torn, I can go to the bathroom on my own"

Torn chuckled "Can you empty my bladder for me as well...nah, didn't think so"

Jak had been in the bathroom for all of two minutes when he heard shouting and Daxters unmistakable shrieks "Put me down you big bully...ahhh just wait 'till Jak gets back"

Jak looked at Torn and the two rushed out the bathroom to find Daxter being hung upside down by his tail by a very big man, he wore a mask and his ears seem to have been cut off half way down. He swung Daxter around while another big man and a smaller smarter dressed man with a cigarette watched chuckling.

Jak strode up to them barging the bigger man out the way "You wanna fight, why don't you pick on someone one your own size?" Jak hissed as Torn arrived next to him

"Ah well if it isn't the great hero and racer Jak...your reputation precedes you, I've heard all about you...I'm Razor, I work for Mizo, maybe you've heard of me" Razor sneered in forgein, european accent, smoke clouded around him as he flicked ash on the floor with his gloved hand

"We're from out-of-town" Jak smirked

Razor nodded "Yes, I know...you showed my boys up out on the track today, so I thought I'd come offer my congratulations"

"Excuse me!" Yelled Daxter who was still upside down "Can you put me down?!" he shouted before being dropped on the bar with a thud

Jak looked at him "You alright?" he asked, Daxter nodded and Jak turned back to Razor "Look, all we wanna do is win the championship and go home, end of story, no trouble, no fighting" he said

Razor snorted "You think it'll be that easy, I don't think so...you have to get past us first, and even if you do win, what makes you think they won't kill you for it, Mizo is a very powerful man"

"Yeah well so was the metal head leader and the dark makers but guess who defeated them" Jak said cockily

One of the guys whispered something to Razor and he nodded "Very well, its your funeral..." he stepped closer to Jak his eyes narrowed "Don't make me put on my goggles and beat you" he hissed

"Bring it on, I'm ready when you are" Jak hissed back

Razor snorted and turned to leave, his henchmen following behind, just before he exited he turned back to Jak "Awfully late for you little mechanic wife to be in that garage all alone, I'd hate for something to happen to her" he chuckled before leaving

Jak frowned "Keira...I told you we should have gone" he shouted before running out the bar.

* * *

"Keira, baby?!" Jak yelled panting as he ran into the garage and looked around

Keira popped her head around his road blade and smiled "Hey handsome, whats up?" she frowned getting up and moving around the car seeing the concerned look on his face "Jak, whats the matter?" she asked again

Jak held a hand up while he caught his breath "Has anyone been in here?" he asked

Keira shook her head "Only daddy, he came to take Roman,why?" she asked

Jak grabbed her and pulled her towards him, pressing a hand to her belly, getting a kick in response, he smiled and looked down at her "Some of the other racers came into the bar, they said they'd seen you in here" he explained

Keira smiled "No one's been in honey, have I met these guys?" she asked

Jak shook his head "No but stay away from them, their Mizo's guys"

She nodded and reached up to kiss him "Your such a good husband" she smiled leaning back down

"So what have you been doing?" he asked

Keira moved away from him "I've just been repairing your car, I was thinking I might do a spray job on it, I don't really like this colour, its so depressing, all dirty green and black"

Jak nodded and followed her over to the car "I like blue" he smiled

"Jak you've liked blue since you were about six, can't you think of another colour?" she teased

Jak thought for a minute "I like green aswell" he grinned

"Yeah, what shade?" she asked passing him a book full of colour samples

Jak smiled flicking through it "None of these, the green of your eyes, but no other green can be that beautiful" he said throwing the book into the car and placing his hands on her hips from behind and pulling her back into him, kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Hhhmmm...your about to get really lucky " she breathed as she leaned back into him and leaned her head to the side "Fancy christening the road blade?" she purred turning round and hanging her arms over his shoulders and pressing a hot kiss to his lips

"And then the basher?" Jak countered into her skin

Keira smiled "And maybe the work bench, and the floor and anywhere else you want" she purred kissing him again as he pushed her into the car and pressed his body against hers, rubbing his now bulging, hot member in his jeans into her hot pulsing wetness in her cargos.

"Whoa...I'm blind, I'm scared!" Daxter yelled from the garage doors

Jak turned around slowly, keeping his arm around Keira and his crotch pressed into hers "Can we help you Dax?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Torn wandered in looking down at Daxter who hadn't uncovered his eyes yet and was leaping from foot to foot "Whats up with the rat?" he smirked

"He just walked in on something" Keira hissed "And so have you, what do you want, we're busy?" she said running her hand down to Jak's bulge discreetly and gently massaging it in order to keep him interested, she'd done this before when they'd been in public, when they'd been in the bar and Jak loved it, he loved her touching him and he especially loved her being naughty.

"Just came to check if everything was okay, but I guess it is" he smirked picking Daxter up "We'll leave you to it" he said carrying him out

Jak turned back to Keira "And close the door behind you" he yelled smiling as the locks clicked automatically and closing his eyes "I love it when you do that" Jak breathed

"I know, that's why I do it" she purred as she began to kiss his neck, and slip his jacket off.

* * *

Jak and Keira wandered into the hotel room they were staying in in Kras City, the room was quite big, a lounge, large bedroom with a an adjoining door to a smaller room and a bathroom to the back of the room. Samos was sat in the lounge watching television, he looked up and frowned "Where the hell have you two been?" he hissed

Keira giggled "Ah, I've missed you yelling at me" she teased "Where's Roman?" she asked

"He's in his room with Daxter...now listen my girl..." Samos started

Keira waved her hand at him "Not now daddy...has he eaten?" she asked

"I made him a sandwich" Samos huffed

Jak chuckled and followed Keira in to his sons room "Hi son" he said cheerily

Roman looked up from drawing pictures on the bed, Daxter curled up asleep at his feet "Hi daddy, have you brought me some cake?" he asked cheekily

Keira laughed and sat on the bed with him "And why would we bring you some cake?" she teased

Roman frowned "Because daddy won, we always have cake when daddy wins" he looked up at Jak sadly

"Good job I won then because if I hadn't we wouldn't be able to have to cake we've brought" Jak laughed

Roman jumped up and out of bed running into lounge, Daxter stirred and opened one eye "Did someone say cake?" he yawned

Keira laughed and got up following Roman out "Come on then Dax, I'll let you share our cake"

"I think it's the least you can do, after what I saw" Daxter grumbled

Jak frowned "You didn't see anything, all you saw was us kissing, and I think everyone has seen that".

* * *

**Special thanx to Ecofreakrsa17, Death For One and Twili-imp18 for your reviews and adding me to your favorites. X X X X**

**As ever thanks for reading and please review. X X X X**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Mama!" Roman yelled running into the garage the next morning "Uncle Kai has come to look after me"

Keira stood up and lifted the mask she had put on while she was spraying Jak's car "What?" she asked looking from Roman up to Jak and then to Kai, Ayr and Spud wandering in "What are you guys doing here?" she asked

"Well Tess was coming and you lot are here, we wanted to play" Kai smiled

Keira frowned and put a hand on her hip "Roman why don't you show the guys daddy's cars?" she smiled briefly before marching over to Jak and grabbing his jacket, dragging him to just outside the doors "You called them didn't you?" she snapped quietly

Jak nodded "I can't risk anything happening to you or Roman...them guys will do anything to win, and my family being hurt or worse is the one thing that is certain to kill me"

Keira blew out an angry breath "I don't need baby sitting Jak" she hissed

Jak held her hands "Keira, you are the love of my life, I love you so much my heart actually hurts when I'm not near you...I cannot risk you being hurt by these people...they don't care who they hurt, they don't care how amazing you are...and Roman, I can't let anyone near him, its my job to protect him and if having Ayr and Spud around makes me feel better, can't you just give me this one, can't you just save your 'I may be a woman but I can look after myself ' attitude until we home, please Keira, just for me?" Jak smiled

Keira sighed and smiled, she gently pulled her hand free of he's and stroked his face "Okay, they can stay, but the minute they start getting in my way..."

"You can kick their butts the minute they start bugging you...but one of them has to be with you and Roman all the time, got it?" Jak smiled

Keira smiled and nodded "Alright, just for you...and your probably right about these people, we need to make sure our son is safe" she leaned up and kissed him softly, pulling back and looking in his eyes "...and my heart hurts when you're not around aswell" she smiled

Jak grinned and wrapped his arms around her kissing her deeply.

* * *

"So what have we got today boss?" Torn asked as he, Ashelin and Jak stood around Keira

Keira looked down at the sheet of paper "Deathmatch" she said bluntly

Jak nodded "Okay...sounds good"

Keira looked up at him and frowned "No it doesn't, it sounds awful" she sighed

Jak sighed and looked at Torn and Ashelin "Why don't you two take your cars out?" he said they nodded and left the garage

Keira had turned around to the workbench by now and was desperately trying to stop the tears from falling down her face, Jak walked up behind her and gently turned her around cupping her face "Hey baby, it's going to be okay"

"It's a deathmatch Jak, their trying to make you dead" she shuddered letting a tear fall out her eye

Jak wiped her cheek and pulled her towards him, stroking her hair "Its going to be okay baby, I promise you"

"I know, and I know you're the best out there but, how can I not be worried?" Keira sniffed

Jak pulled her face away from his chest and smiled down at her "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too, more than anything in the world" she cringed as she got a big kicked, she looked down and giggled softly "Love you too"

Jak chuckled and pressed a hand to her abdomen "We love you angel" he looked back up and kissed Keira "I have to go"

"I know" she smiled letting go of him "I might stay in here for this one...can you ask the guys to bring Roman in here?"

Jak nodded "And when they have you lock them doors and do not open them until I get back with my gold medal" he smiled and winked

"I'll be counting on it handsome, I love you" Keira smiled

Jak looked at her looking sadly at him, his heart ached and he strode back to her kissing her deeply.

Tess and Daxter wandered into the garage looking for Jak, when they saw him and Keira kissing in the middle of the garage they stopped and looked up sadly " The deathmatch" Tess whispered

Daxter nodded "Probably the most dangerous...we should give them a minute" he whispered back

Jak looked around "There you are Dax" he kissed Keira again before letting go of her and walking over to Daxter, he swiftly picked him up and left without looking back.

Tess wandered over to Keira "You okay?" she asked

Keira nodded "Yup" she lied pressing the button and sending Jak's car down to the arena, she looked up as Roman ran in and held her arms out to him "Sorry Tess, but I'd really like to spend some time with Roman, I hope you don't mind?" she smiled

Tess shook her head "Of course not" she smiled and left with Kai and Spud.

Roman looked at his mother confused "Are you okay Mama?" he asked

Keira smiled "I'm fine honey, can I not just play with my son?" she smiled putting him down

"Course, what shall we play?" he asked running around excitedly.

* * *

Jak stepped from his car and grinned, glancing at Daxter "Piece of piss Dax" he smirked

"Got that right buddy" he grinned, quickly changing "Uh-oh" he pointed at three of Razors henchmen

Jak frowned and narrowed his eyes "What do they want, haven't I just blown them to bits?"

"Ejector seats Jak, you know the score" Daxter whispered

Jak nodded and stepped up to them "Can I help you?" he asked

"I'm Cutter and these are Shiv and Edje" the one in the mask spat "Thought we should introduce ourselves, so you know who blows you up"

Jak snorted "In case you've taken a few to many bangs to the head or just a bit thick...but I've just won the gold medal" Jak sneered

Shiv stepped forward, Cutter grabbed his arm "Thats the last one you'll ever win" he hissed

"We'll see" Jak snorted stepping past them and marching out the arena.

* * *

"Mama?" Roman asked as he went and sat on her knee

Keira smiled at him "Yes honey" she smiled

"Is daddy the best racer in the world?" he asked beaming with pride

Keira grinned "Well we certainly think he is don't we honey?" she smiled

Roman nodded "Yep...I've drawn him a picture" he said happily holding a piece of paper up, a picture of a car, Jak and Roman on it

"Thats very good sweetheart" Keira smiled

Roman giggled "Will daddy die?" he asked suddenly

"What, why would you think that?" Keira asked shocked

Roman shrugged "They fire guns at him" he stated

"Well then its a good job he's the best racer in the world then isn't it?" she smiled getting a kick from the baby inside her

Roman nodded "I don't want daddy to die, I want him to keep looking after me and my little sister" he said feeling the kick come again

"Daddy is not going to die" Keira said firmly "He will be here to look after you and your sister and so will I" she smiled

Roman nodded again looking behind him as the transporter started bringing something up "Look Mama, daddy's car" he yelled happily

Keira stood up and watched as Roman ran to it, he waited until it was safely in the garage and reached inside, he picked up a shiny gold medal up off the seat "Looks like daddy won again" she smiled

"He did he won" Roman yelled "Can we go see him?" he asked

Keira went to the door and pulled it open finding Jak stood smiling at her "Look what prize is behind this door" he grinned grabbing her and kissing her hard on the lips only breaking away when he heard Roman happily cheering

Jak laughed and looked around Keira "You found my medal then?" he asked as Keira let him in the garage

Roman ran to him "You're the best daddy" he cheered jumping into his arms

"Have we to have some dinner down the Bloody Hook?" Jak asked

Keira looked up worriedly at him "Is it safe?" she asked

"As long as I'm there you'll be safe" Jak reassured

Keira looked at the car that had just been brought up "Any damage?" she asked

"A little, but not as bad as Ashelin's, some of which came from my car I'm afraid" Jak chuckled

Keira giggled "You didn't?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"Alls fair on the race track, and its an easy way for me to get a little pay back" he grinned

Keira laughed "But now I have to fix it"

"Don't pretend you aren't insanely proud of me for shooting at her" he smiled

She laughed again "A little...now shall we get some dinner...the foods safe isn't it?" she asked

"Tess is making it and bringing it down" Jak smiled taking her hand "Now come on, I'm starving."

* * *

Keira sat on Jak's lap at a table in the Bloody Hook, Roman had been taken to their room by Samos and the group seemed to be in good spirits "I wish I could race" Keira sighed to Jak as he rubbed her slightly swollen belly

"I don't think so baby, even if you didn't have Roman or a baby inside you I wouldn't want you out there" he smiled

Keira frowned "I can race better than Ashelin" she protested

"Keira, you can probably beat me, the difference is I wouldn't care if Ashelin got blown up, but I might have a problem with you being plastered all over a race track" Jak said

Tess and Daxter jumped up on the table "Hows the happy couple?" Daxter slurred

"A lot more sober than you" Jak joked back

Daxter glared at him "I've just been in a deathmatch, I deserve a drink"

"Sorry Dax, forgot you were driving and I was sat on your shoulder yelling useless information in to your ear" Jak teased

Daxter ignored him "So what we got tomorrow?" he asked as Torn and Ashelin strolled up, followed by Rayn

Keira looked up "Easy one tomorrow, just a freeze rally in the Icelands and then rush hour in Spargus" she smiled

"I hate rush hour" Ashelin moaned

Keira nodded "I know, you all do, and it does the most damage, but its the last one before the first red cup qualifier"

"And at least no one will be shooting at you" Tess grinned

Daxter nodded his head "Yeah, that'll make a change"

"So do you think were in a good place?" Rayn asked

Jak shrugged "I'm undefeated, can't be a better place than that"

"Oh but I think there can" Came a voice from behind him

Jak spun around and saw G.T Blitz stood looking at them "What do you want Blitz?" he hissed

"Just came to see how one of our up and coming stars is getting on, I see your taking in some local colour...good idea, your positively pale on-screen" Blitz chuckled

Jak finished the last of his beer and placed the mug on the table "Anything else?" he snapped

"I wanted to let you know you can earn top gadgets doing odd jobs around the stadium" Blitz stated

Jak looked at him "What kinda jobs?" he asked

"What kinda gadgets?" Daxter asked

Blitz snorted "For instance some dirt forming robots have gone berserk in the arena, we could use some help clearing them up" he informed them wandering back to them, he sneered at Keira

Jak tightened his grip on her and glared at him "We'll be there" Jak hissed

Blitz looked at Keira "Y'know if you ever want a real man..."

"I have a real man, I didn't see you in the metal head nest or up on a dark maker ship...I have the best, hottest man" she stated sealing her declaration by moving Jak's face to look at her "Who I love more than anything" she finished before pressing a passionate kiss to his lips

Blitz rolled his eyes "Just remember if you fancy a change...got a knock out there Jak, I'd do anything to keep hold of her" he said before leaving

"I will" Jak whispered looking into Keira's eyes smiling.

* * *

Jak and Keira snuggled up in bed, Keira looked up at Jak "Can you not channel some light eco, will that not get rid of the poison?" she asked

Jak shook his head sadly "Sorry, I've already tried, it doesn't seem to work, the poison seems to be reacting to the eco in me, I can't use dark at all and I can only use light in small doses" Jak said

"How do you feel though...no symptons?" she asked

Jak slowly started trailing his fingers up and down her spine "I don't think so...I'm a little tired, but other than that...I think Dax will get the brunt of it first, he's much smaller than the rest of us" Jak said sadly

Keira nodded "Poor Tess, as much as I'd hate for us to leave Roman and die at least we'd be together, and we know Roman will be well looked after but Tess..." she trailed off

"I know, we're the only family she has" Jak agreed

Keira nodded "I wonder what happened to Tess' family, she never talks about it"

Jak shrugged "Probably like the rest of us, died during the war"

"It's so sad...maybe it has something to do with Ashelin, maybe that's why she's never got on with her" Keira mused

Jak pressed his free hand to Keira's belly "Enough about that...hows my angel doing?" he asked smiling

"Jak, we don't know for sure that it's a girl, we should stop calling it a her until were absolutely sure...if its a boy we'll be giving him a complex" she giggled

Jak felt a kick and smiled moving his head down to her belly and resting it gently on it "I think that she's just made it pretty clear" he smiled kissing her belly "Are you daddy's angel?" he whispered another kick, he looked up "See, she's a girl, besides I felt her remember"

Keira smiled and ran her hand through his hair "I am carrying this one different than I did Roman"

"What do you mean?" Jak asked putting his head back down on her belly

Keira giggled "Haven't you noticed, I've started putting weight on everywhere, my belly, my butt, even my face...with Roman I just put weight on my belly and boobs"

Jak kissed her belly again and started kissing up her belly until he came to her face and smiled as a hand began to fondle her breasts "I remember the boobs" he grinned wickedly

"Oh really, well if you wanted a wife with big boobs all the time you should have married Ashelin when you had the chance, but I must warn you, boobs that big are never what they seem, take the padded, underwired bra off and you'll have to go down to her belly to kiss them, because they'll be sagging all the way down to her belly button" Keira spat bitchily

Jak raised an eyebrow "Your such a bitch, I love it" he kissed her passionately.

* * *

Keira wandered into the garage the next morning and flicked the light on, she jumped slightly when she saw a figure sat in one of the cars, she looked closer and saw Ashelin sat just staring into space, she walked over taking a sip of the tea that was in a mug in her hand "What are you doing here Ashelin, its only seven?" she asked

"I couldn't sleep" Ashelin answered not looking at her

Keira nodded "Having any symptoms from the poison?" Keira asked, she didn't really care if Ashelin was feeling rough, but if she was having symptoms it wouldn't be long before Jak started showing signs

Ashelin shook her head "Not really, just a little tired...so what are you doing down here this early?" she asked glancing at her

Keira wandered over to her work bench and placed her mug on it "I have a three-year old son who very much takes after his father...this isn't early for me, not to mention, one inside trying to kick its way out" she giggled stroking her belly

Ashelin nodded "I didn't even know you were pregnant again"

"Well why would you, not really on the christmas card list are you?" Keira snapped

Ashelin got out the car "So you're having a girl?" she asked

"Thats what Jak says, it's too early to tell yet but Jak's convinced and I am carrying this one different than I did Roman" Keira said sitting down

Ashelin nodded and sighed "I can't help thinking this is all pay back for all the bad things I've done"

"Well what bad things has Jak done, why does he deserve this?" Keira snapped, Ashelin shook her head "It's just bad luck, that's all" she sighed getting up again and wandering over to the cars "Does yours need any special repairs?" she asked

"Just the usual, I think a few of the bullet holes may have come from Jak" she chuckled "Not that I blame him..." she took a deep breath "I really do regret what I did Keira, I really am sorry" she said smiling slightly

"I know you are..." Keira smiled a little "So you and Torn seem to be getting on better?" she said

Ashelin nodded "Yeah, maybe he's starting to forgive me, maybe if you and Jak do, he will"

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that, but we are all in this together" Keira said as Jak walked in with Roman

Jak smiled and nodded behind him "Look who I found wandering about" he said

"Sig, what are you doing here?" Keira asked walking towards them, smiling

Sig shrugged "When Jak told me about the poison I knew I had to come help, sorry I'm late but I have a city to run"

"It's good to have you back Sig" Jak grinned wrapping his arm around Keira

Keira smiled up at him "Yes it is"

"I'll do all I can to get you that antidote" Sig promised

Ashelin stepped forward "No offence but your life isn't on the line"

"For my friends, it is, especially the ones that are more like family...can't have that little rascal growing up with out learning how to be a trigger happy punk like his father can we" he chuckled nodding over to Roman who was happily sat in his father's car pretending to drive "The weapons are locked aren't they?" he whispered when he noticed Roman pressing buttons

Keira laughed "We'd all be a ball of flames by now if they weren't, the cars are all unarmed before being brought up...speaking of, I should get to work, does yours need a going over Sig?" she asked

Sig nodded "Just to make sure"

"But after you've been the doctor" Jak said as he began to lead her out "Sigs gonna watch Roman"

Keira rolled her eyes "I'll be back in ten".

Sig nodded and turned to Ashelin "See what you tried to ruin, I hope you've realised now?" he frowned

"I have Sig, and I'm doing my best to make it up to them" she said looking down

Sig nodded and went over to Roman.

* * *

**Thanx for reading and please review. X X X X**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Jak stood in the garage with Daxter and Rayn, she pressed a few buttons on a computer keyboard and smiled at Jak.

"Your doing great Jak" she praised

Jak shook his head "Something about this whole set up doesn't feel right, were missing something important" he said

"But were winning races, that's good isn't it?" Rayn asked

Daxter looked up from the wrench he was leaning on "Rayn baby, we've been chased, attacked, shot at, poisoned and blown up...how can it possibly be any worse" he said throwing his arms around the emphasize the point

"Hello ankle biters" came a gruff voice from the door way

Daxter looked towards it "Its worse" he muttered

"What are you doing here Kleiver?" Jak hissed narrowing his eyes

Kleiver smirked "You short poppies embarrassed me out on the track once before...I'm here for payback"

"Dude...that was soooo last adventure" Daxter mocked

Kleiver snorted "I'll see you out on the track"

"We'll be there" Jak snapped looking back to Daxter and Rayn "And that's why somethings going on, someone is hiring top mercenary drivers to beat us...I don't like it" he said shaking his head and leaving the garage.

* * *

"Hey cherry, what you up to?" Sig asked as he wandered over to Keira at her work bench

Keira looked up and smiled "Just making Roman some tools, he loves playing with mine but there to big for him so I thought I'd make him some smaller ones" she grinned

Sig nodded "You and Jak really are the greatest parents"

"Actually Sig I wanted to talk to you about that..." she took a deep breath "...if things don't go as planned and Jak and I, y'know..."

Sig shook his head and gently placed a hand on her shoulder "Keira, you're not going to die"

"I have to be prepared Sig...so I wanted to ask you if you'd look after Roman" she smiled

Sig nodded "Of course, but what about Samos?" he asked

"Of course daddy will have to be in his life, he'll need to teach him about eco and Jak and I...but I would like you to teach him about his family, his grandfather, his heritage...besides daddy isn't getting any younger, he can't handle an energetic toddler" she smiled sadly

"I'll do all I can to make sure he never forgets who his family are" Sig smiled

Keira nodded "Also...Tess is going to be all alone, Daxter, Jak and I are the only family she has, she's going to need some support...I would like you and Tess to be Roman's guardians"

Sig nodded "This is all hypothetical because you are going to be fine...but I will look after Roman, and Tess and I'm sure your father aswell...and I will not rest untill whoever did this to you are punished"

Keira smiled and got up "I'm sure Jak will save us, as he always does...way to much responsibility is put on his shoulders, it's not fair, he's too young to have been through so much" she sighed running a hand over the newly re-sprayed car sat on the transporter

"So are you" Sig smiled, nodding at Jak as he entered and stopping just in front of him "She needs a hug" he said

Jak frowned "What happened?" he asked

"Nothing much, but you should show her every chance you have how much you love her" Sig smiled

Jak smiled "I do Sig, believe me" he nodded and walked up behind Keira wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder before resting his chin on it "You okay baby?" he asked quietly

Keira nodded "Yeah, I finished your car" she smiled at the shiny purple paint, bright blue strips and the small letters J and K intertwined on the side in sliver "What do you think?" she asked

"I think its amazing" Jak grinned gently turning her around and kissing her "Your amazing" he whispered

Keira smiled and placed her hands on his rock hard chest "I should be out there with you, I can beat all them guys" she whined

"I know, but your pregnant, and I wouldn't be able to concentrate with you out there" he smiled "What was you and Sig talking about?" he asked leaning his forehead on hers

"I asked him if he'd be Roman's guardian if anything should happen to us" she said

Jak looked into her eyes "Nothing is going to happen to us" he said firmly

"I know, I know you'll win, but there's more than this out there that could kill us, you know that...we should have done it a long time ago" Keira smiled "I also told him I want Tess to be Roman's other guardian"

Jak nodded "She'll make a fantastic mother one day, maybe I should start dropping Daxter a few hints"

Keira giggled and looked around Jak as she heard foot steps coming towards them "Well look, the grease monkeys are busy putting their toy cars together" Razors voice echoed around the garage

Jak turned around making sure Keira was behind him "This is a private party Razor" Jak hissed holding his hand up to stop him coming any closer, Keira grabbed Jak's hand and clung to him

"Awww, isn't it sweet, husband and wife, so in love" Razor mocked "Not that I blame you Jak, how you managed to get a stunner like her baffles me"

"It can baffle you all you want, we don't have to explain our love to you" Keira snapped

Razor chuckled "Feisty too, I like that" he sneered

"Back off Razor, I'll rip you apart with my bare hands if I have to, to keep you away from her" Jak spat

Razor stepped forward "I don't need to do anything, if I really wanted her you'd stand no chance, I've never not got the girl I want"

"Well I think this will be a first...Jak and I have been through far too much to let some european ass come between us" Keira hissed

Razor snorted and turned away "I'd keep her close by if I were you Jak, that attitude is turning me on even more".

Jak grabbed Keira's waist and pulled her towards him, pressing a hand to her belly "Mine, my Keira" he hissed

Keira smiled "And always will be" she said placing her hand over his on her abdomen.

* * *

"Right red cup qualifier...circuit race in Spargus" Keira said to the team

Ashelin nodded "No problem" she said cockily

Jak nodded "Yep, shouldn't be a problem"

"Can you not shoot at me this time Jak?" Ashelin asked

Jak laughed "Depends if you get in my way...either lead, follow or get out the way...besides don't you think you deserve it?" he asked

Keira giggled and took Jak's hand "She's on your team Jak"

Jak looked at her and smirked "Like you wouldn't be blowing her up if you were out there?"

Keira laughed and kissed him "Get going, and be carefull"

"Great, not only do I have them psycho's shooting at me but Jak as well" Ashelin grumbled leaving the garage

Jak kissed Keira again and went to leave, Torn catching up with him "Can't you leave off Ashelin?" he asked quietly

Jak stopped and looked at him "You getting feelings for her again Torn?" he asked raising an eye brow

Torn shrugged "She's changed, she's back to how she used to be...and she truly is sorry"

"Good luck to ya...but if she gets in my way I'll shoot...same to you, I'm not putting this to chance, I have to win, there's too much at stake" Jak said started to walk again

Torn nodded and sighed "Okay, I guess I'd be the same, if my wife and child were at risk"

Jak nodded and left the garage.

* * *

Thanks for reading as always, and please review. X X X X


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Jak and Daxter, although I really want to, and then I would make a new blasted game.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Keira was stood on the side of the track explaining the upgrades she'd made to Jaks car to him "And don't have too much fun out there" she giggled.

Jak laughed and pulled her towards him "You know the only fun I have in car is when you're in it with me, sat on my lap" he bent to kiss her but before he could he was interrupted by Ashelin.

"What the hell, is that a death bot?" she asked pointing towards the approaching figures of Razor and a huge death bot.

Jak and Keira looked around "My god, I've never seen on that big before".

"Ah the whole gangs here, thought I'd introduce you to the latest member of Mizo's team, this is UR-86, the deadliest thing out there" Razor snorted as the huge robot stamped up to Daxter and picked him up by the head and started waving him about.

"Don't worry this bag of bolts loves living things, so he can make them dead things" he chuckled.

Jak looked up at the robot once he'd dropped Daxter, making sure Keira was out of harms way "You think I'm scared of this, do you know how many death bots I've blown to bits" Jak snorted

Razor sneered "Never come up against one like this before though have you, UR-86 is undefeated, he's never lost"

"So am I...I guess one of us will lose the crown today" Jak said "Whats the matter Razor, you keep bringing in these drivers, anyone would think you were afraid to race against me?" Jak sneered

Razor stepped forward and growled"As if...I'm not afraid of anything or anyone"

"Same here" Jak hissed back.

Razor looked at Keira "Maybe your afraid of one thing, would be horrible if something happened to her, or your son" he smirked

"You stay away from them, or I will not be responsible for what I do to you" Jak growled

Razor chuckled "Yes quite". he snorted before marching off.

Jak turned around to Keira and smiled "You okay?" he asked

"I'm fine" she smiled and walked up to him wrapping her arms around her "Just get this over with and then you can have a big reward" she grinned leaning up to give him a deep kiss, she pulled away and smiled into his eyes "I love you handsome"

"I love you too beautiful, always" he smiled

Keira's smiled broadened as she stroked his cheek "And forever".

* * *

"Mama, can I eat these sweets?!" Roman yelled running into the garage holding the bag of sweets up.

Keira frowned and turned around "Did Spud get you sweets before dinner?" she asked.

"No, that man did" he smiled pointing to the door

Keira looked towards the door as Razor strolled in, she took the sweets off Roman and looked down at him "Sweetheart, where's Spud?" she asked

"He went to the bathroom, this man said you wanted me, can I have my sweets now?" he asked smiling

Keira shook her head "Maybe after dinner, now how about you draw daddy a picture for when he gets back?" she smiled

Roman smiled and ran to the workbench jumping up on the stool, Keira looked at Razor "You stay away from my son" she hissed

Razor laughed "You sound just like your husband, can't a guy just give a nice kid sweets?" he asked taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing out a cloud of smoke, his black hair and green eyes shining.

Keira waved the smoke away from her face she coughed, placing her hands on her hips "What is possibly so important about winning this championship, why is Mizo pulling out all the stops?" she asked

Razor shrugged "Why are you?" he asked.

Just then Kai, Spud and Ayr ran in "Keira, Roman..." Spud yelled

Keira stared at him "What the hell Spud?" she yelled

Razor chuckled "I'll leave you to it, I'm sure you've a few things to sort out" he said smugly leaving the garage

Keira looked back to Spud "You left him alone?" she snapped

"I didn't, I only went into the bathroom, I was talking to him through the door as I always do and then he just wasn't there" Spud explained

Keira turned to Roman "Roman did you wander off?" she asked

Roman shook his head "No Mama, that man said you wanted me and he gave me sweets"

Keira sighed "You know better than to talk to and go with strangers" she said

Roman hung his head "I know"

Keira walked over to him and lowered herself to his level "I don't want to spoil your fun sweetheart, but he could have hurt you, you didn't know if you could trust me" she said softly

"Trust who?" came Jak's voice from the door

Keira looked around "Roman met Razor"

"What, what did he say to you?" Jak asked rushing over to him "And why was he allowed near you?"

Roman looked up at Jak "He just gave me some sweets and said Mama wanted me"

"And where was Spud?" he asked glaring at him

Spud looked down "I was in the bathroom, one minute he's talking to me the next he's gone"

"I'll kill him" Jak threatened

Keira stood up and took Jak's hand "Its fine Jak, I don't think he'd be that stupid"

"He comes anywhere near either of you again, I will" Jak hissed

Spud stepped forward "I'm sorry Jak"

"I know, it isn't your fault, Roman knows better than to talk to strangers, let alone go anywhere with them..." he picked Roman up and looked at him "Now son, from now on the only people you talk to are people you know, that means me and Mama, grandpa, Uncle Sig, Uncle Daxter, Aunt Tess, these three and Torn...okay?"

Roman nodded "What about them two woman?" he asked

"I suppose you can talk to Rayn and Ashelin if you really want" Jak chuckled

Keira smiled and kissed Roman on the cheek "So did you win?" Keira asked

Jak pulled the gold medal out his pocket "Of course, what do you take me for?" he grinned handing it to Roman

"Thats the great racer we all know and love" she smiled kissing him "Come on then let's go get some dinner".

Jak nodded and put Roman down "Don't leave Spuds side?" Jak yelled after him

Keira smiled and wrapped her arms around Jak's neck "Well done handsome" she grinned

"Thank you baby" he smiled "Now where are these sweets?" he asked

Keira pulled them out her pocket "We'll have to get him some more"

Jak nodded "I know, throw them away" he ordered

Keira nodded "Aren't you forgetting something husband?" she asked, Jak raised an eye brow "Where's my kiss from the sexy winner?" she purred

"Right here" he grinned lifting her slightly and kissing her passionately.

* * *

"I was thinking" Keira said as Jak crawled into bed next to her "Maybe we should send Roman to stay at the palace in Spargus" she finished moving over and resting her head on his chest.

"Why, do think he'll be safer?" Jak asked

Keira shook her head "He'll never be any safer than when he's with us, but after what happened today, it made me realise...it only takes a minute and he could be gone...I can't bare to think about what could have happened"

Jak looked down at her "I don't want him to go anywhere...I'm going to make sure it isn't, but if it is the last few weeks we get to spend with him, then we need to make the most of it"

Keira nodded and raised her hand to his face, she frowned "Are you okay, you feel a little warm?" she asked

"Hot stuff, babe" he chuckled

Keira giggled "I know that, but seriously how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay...probably just because your next to me" Jak grinned

Keira rolled her eyes "You will tell me if you start feeling unwell won't you?" she said

Jak nodded "You know I can't hide anything from you"

"Good job, because I know how you hate showing weakness" Keira smiled

Jak pressed a hand to her belly "You, Roman and my angel are my only weakness"

"Glad to hear it...promise me we'll always be together Jak" Keira said

Jak smiled and moved his hand to cup her face "I promise we will always be together, always, even if were dead we'll be together...I love you baby, always loved you"

"Always loved you, always you" Keira smiled before letting Jak kiss her deeply.

* * *

"Welcome to the Red Eco Cup Grand Prix...UR-86 is favourite for this race and has never lost a grand prix" G.T Blitz was saying into the camera.

Jak rolled his eyes and turned to Keira "Wish me luck" he whispered

"You don't need luck" Keira smiled stroking his face

Jak smiled and nodded "Your right, I have you, I am already the luckiest man in the world" he leaned down to kiss her

Keira took a minute to open her eyes after he pulled away "Hhhmmm, so good, I think she likes it when daddy shows mama that he loves her" she grinned opening her eyes and rubbing her tummy

Jak laughed and placed his hand over hers "Is that so, she's gonna have a very happy life then, because I am never going to stop showing you"

"What about when your ninety years old?" she smirked

Jak laughed again "If I'm still alive, I'll still constantly want you"

"Even when I'm all wrinkly?" she teased

Jak nodded "Will love and kiss every one of them" he whispered leaning his forehead on hers.

"Urm Jak buddy?" Came Daxters voice from the ground

Jak didn't move he simply just answered "Yeah Dax?"

"Time to line up" he said quietly

Jak nodded "Okay Dax, one minute" he pulled his head from Keira's and looked deep into her eyes "Love you baby"

"Love you too Jak, please be carefull" she breathed

Jak nodded and kissed her "I will, I promise" he smiled and kissed her again before he backed away from her and went to get in the car.

* * *

"UR-86 has been beaten, for the first time...how about that folks" Blitz said, he turned to Jak "So Jak, what makes you think people won't kill you for this?" he held the microphone up to Jaks mouth.

"The death threats and bountys don't bother us, were not afraid to die" Jak said, only a white lie, he wasn't afraid to die, but he was afraid to leave Keira and his children, he did not want her to die, he would do all he could to make sure that didn't happen, not until they were both old and grey, Jak was brought back to reality by Daxters yelling.

"Hang on, hold up...I would like to go on record saying I am firmly and absolutely against dying, in any way!" he yelled.

Jak chuckled and picked him up "Don't worry Dax, have I ever let you die before?" he teased

"I hope not or I'm an angel" Daxter snorted

Jak laughed "Doubt you'd make it to heaven Dax"

"Your right, too much of a bad boy to go to heaven, and them devil chicks are bound to be nasty hot" he chuckled almost drooling

Jak looked at him "I'd wipe the drool before you saw Tess if I were you".

* * *

**As ever thanx for reading and please review. X X X X**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

It had been three weeks since Jak and Keira had arrived in Kras City and had been forced into competing in the Kras City Grand Championship, three weeks since Jak, Ashelin, Torn and Daxter had been poisoned by Krew through drinking poisoned wine to toast his death. Keira hadn't drunk any but she and Jak had been joined as soul mates and if Jak died, she died and so did the baby she was carrying. Jak had already won the red, green and blue eco cups and they were now just preparing for the start of the yellow cup. If all went to plan they would be given the antidote and home in two weeks.

Keira was underneath Jak's Street Grinder giving it an up-grade when she heard a pair of heavy boots walk urgently into the garage, she heard muttering and things being thrown on the work bench. 'Who the hell is messing up my garage?' she frowned to herself before moving out from under the car and getting up quietly.

She tiptoed to look over the car and saw Ashelin hastily rummaging through a first aid kit. She started to make her way around the car and was about to open her mouth to say something when Ashelin burst into tears and slumped down on the stool, her head in her hands as her shoulders shook violently with sobs. Keira had never seen Ashelin so vulnerable, never seen as much as a look of sadness in her eyes even when Jak told her her father was dead, but now here she was sobbing like a little girl at Keira's work bench, and Keira actually felt sorry for her, she didn't have anyone in the world, no family, no friends even Torn was distant from her, at least Jak and Keira had each other, and Daxter, Tess, Samos and Torn.

Keira quietly walked up behind Ashelin and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "Hey, you okay?" she asked softly

Ashelin jumped a little but relaxed when she realised who it was, she quickly wiped her eyes and face and tried to strengthen her voice, but it was no good Keira had seen it all "Didn't know you was here..."

Keira smiled "I was under Jak's grinder" she giggled a little at what she'd just said

Ashelin chuckled too "I bet you love being under it as well...anyways I just have a head ache" she sniffed

Keira nodded and leaned on the bench, her belly now poking out a little from under her vest "Is it the poison?" Keira asked

Ashelin shrugged "I dunno, it could be...but it could just as easily be the sleepless nights, or the stress"

"Your not alone in this you know Ashelin, were all going through the same...maybe if you spoke to Torn..."

Ashelin snorted cutting Keira off "Torn, I don't think so...and I am alone, Jak has you and Roman, Daxter has Tess, Torn has all of you...who the hell do I have when I feel like crap?" she snapped

Keira frowned "Well whose fault is that?" she snapped back and then sighed "Look Ashelin...we can't change what you did, but we can get past it, I guess we'll never be best friends, won't be naming you as god mother to my daughter, but we can get over this" Keira smiled

Ashelin looked up eyes wide in disbelief "You'll forgive me...and Jak?" she asked

"I don't think we'll ever fully forgive what you did, and we certainly can never forget, but we can try...and don't worry about Jak" Keira said "I have ways of making Jak do whatever I want" she smirked

Ashelin smiled "I bet and I bet they invole other kinds of grinding...so what things have you got him to do for you?" she asked

Keira thought for a minute "There was the time I was pregnant with Roman and made Jak go out at two in the morning to find me some blue berries...and the time I couldn't sleep because I was missing Sandover so he flew me up to the roof of the temple and I feel asleep being held by him watching the stars...or the time..."

"Okay, okay...I get it...Jak will do anything for you" Ashelin smiled

Keira opened a drawer in the bench and pulled out a packet of pain killers handing them to Ashelin "I would do anything for him".

Ashelin nodded and got up "Thanks for these, I think I'll go have a lie down before the race tonight...what have we got?" she asked

"Circuit Race in the Icelands, first race of the yellow eco cup" Keira answered

Ashelin nodded and left the garage, Keira sighed and went back to work on the car.

* * *

Keira walked into the team lounge and plopped herself next to Tess, Roman and Kai "Here we go" she smiled

Kai looked at her "You nervous?" he asked

She looked at Roman who smiled at her "What do you think honey, will daddy win?" she asked

"Yeah, he always wins" Roman cheered jumping up on the long purple couch as the cars started to rev.

Keira looked up and closed her eyes for a minute 'I love you Jak' she said to herself before placing the ear piece in and looking up at the screen.

The lights turned green and Jak's pale blue and ice white Javelin X sped off. Keira held her breath for a minute, her eyes went wide "Was that...were there flames then, that's not right" Keira rushed "Take Roman out Kai... now!" she yelled

Roman was taken out just before Jak's voice began to crackle in her ear "I've got a problem" he said

"What is it, Jak?" Keira said urgently

Jak was still going full speed "I can't shot...I can't fire a weapon...what do I do baby?" he asked

Keira began pacing "Okay...your leading right...can you use your turbos?" she asked

"Yeah" Jak said

Keira thought for a minute "Okay...do you think you can get to the end of the race, or do you need to pull over?" she asked

"I could probably get to the end...if I avoid everyone and use turbos all the way around" Jak said (A/N that's how I won that race, I was very lucky as well and it took about twenty million attempts)

Keira nodded "And you feel safe enough to do that?"

"Yeah... don't need weapons, what kinda racer can't win by just using speed" Jak asked confidently, but it wasn't a question

Keira grinned "Thats the great racer I know and love, but Jak please be carefull, no heroics, just get over that line" Keira said sternly

"Will do boss...love you" Jak said

Keira looked up at the screen, the camera focused on Jak and she was sure she saw him salute her.

* * *

"Well?" Jak asked Keira who was under the car, she ignored him and he rolled his eyes "Keira, what is it?"

Keira slid out and held her hands up from Jak to help her up. Once she was up she began wiping her hands idly on a rag that had been on the car, Jak raised an eyebrow at her "Sabotage alright...someone has linked the yellow and red eco weapon wires to the accelerator pedal, which was then linked to some kind of explosives...only, thank god, they didn't do it right and it just blew up the weapons cages instead of the whole car"

Jak nodded "Did Roman see?" he asked

Keira shook her head "Kai took him out but he was a little upset, you need to speak to him...now..." she wandered over to the computer next to the car and pressed a few buttons "Ah-ha" she said reading something

"What?" Jak asked going over to her and lazily hanging an arm around her shoulders, while the other casually stroked her belly

Keira smiled and kissed his cheek before looking back at the screen "Did you know that Blitz father was a racer, that he died on the track?" she asked

"I heard something about it...but I didn't really take much interest in it, why?" he asked

Keira pointed "Look, whoever killed Blitz father, tried to kill you, the same explosives the same technic, only without the same results, thank god"

"We need to speak to Blitz" Jak said

Keira nodded and turned to face him, hanging her arms around his neck "But before we do...have I told you how proud of you I am for the way you raced today...how much I love you and our family?" she grinned

Jak grinned back and ran his hands down and around to her hips "You have, but I think I could here it again" he whispered

Keira leaned up and kissed him passionately, he kissed her back, pulling her further into him, and just as their tongues began to explore each others mouths Keira got a massive kick, hard enough Jak felt it, they both broke apart and looked down "Well...looks like she's starting early" Jak panted

Keira giggled and kissed him quickly again "Oh before I forget again" she said moving out of his arms "Have you had headaches, or anything?" she asked

Jak frowned "I had a head ache, but that could be anything...why?" he asked

"Ashelin was in here before the race, said she had head ache...I was just wondering if it was a symptom" Keira said

Jak nodded "Your father says, head ache, nausea, and stomach cramps are the first symptoms"

"And you have a head ache?" Keira asked

Jak nodded "Had a head ache, always do before a race"

Keira nodded "Okay, I'll see how Ashelin is on the way...and Jak, she's going through a hard time, take it easy on her"

"Why should I after what she did?" Jak frowned

Keira walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, she looked up at him smiling "Because, I am asking you to"

"And will I get my usual reward for doing something I don't wanna do?" Jak grinned

Keira nodded "If your daughter allows it" she smiled before kissing him and leading him out the garage.

* * *

"Blitz we need to talk" Jak said as he slid in to the booth opposite him, Daxter stood on the table next to him, while Keira stood next to the table and Ashelin, having insisted she was coming leaned on the thin wall that separated it from the other booths.

Blitz looked up at them and frowned "Go on"

"We analyzed Jak's car after it was sabotaged and the explosives used were the same used to kill your father" Keira explained

Blitz took a swig of beer "So the syndicate killed my father, I'm not surprised, he was arrogant and cocky anyway" he spat

"Don't you get it...the people who killed your father are the same people that want us dead" Jak hissed

Blitz snorted, Ashelin stood up straight "Look, these are very bad people, if your know anything..."

"All I know is that ratings are through the roof this season and its only gonna get better" Blitz snapped

Jak sat back and looked at Keira, she shrugged "So that's it, that's all you care about...what about the people who die, what about their families, what about my family?" Jak growled, Keira placed a gentle hand on his arm to calm him

"It's all I've got, did my father care about us when he spent everyday on that race track...I think not?" he hissed before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Keira rolled off Jak panting and sweating later that night. He pulled her closer to her and kissed her passionately "I love you" He breathed in between kisses.

Keira smiled and pulled back a little to look in his eyes "I love you...I'll know when you start getting ill because you won't want to do that" she giggled

Jak laughed "Are you kidding me...I could have lost use of every part of my body other than that, and I'd still want to make love to you"

"Oh really" Keira smiled resting her head on his chest "I think I'll go shopping while were in Haven tomorrow"

Jak looked down at her "What for?" he asked

Keira giggled "As much as I'd like to show off my baby bump, I doubt you'll want every guy staring at it...I need some new clothes, nothing fits anymore...and Roman needs some things as well, he out grows some thing a week after I've put it on him"

"And it will be good for you to get out of the garage...I'll come aswell, the race isn't until tomorrow afternoon" Jak said

Keira frowned "Artefact race?" she asked

Jak nodded "Yeah, I kinda like them, reminds me of being in the desert and going artefact hunting for Damas"

Keira smiled and looked up, lifting her hand to run it through his hair "The one thing missing from our perfect lives is your parents and my mother"

Jak smiled "I know, but no one really knows what happened to my mother, maybe she is still out there somewhere"

"Maybe...we can but wish" Keira smiled

Jak kissed "Your my wish come true, you, Roman and our daughter" he smiled placing a hand on her tummy.

"I was thinking of names for her, now we know for sure its a girl...what do you think of Bella?" she asked

Jak smiled and thought for a minute "Bella Mar...I love it...what do you think angel?" he asked looking down and getting a kick in response, he grinned "I think she likes it...so you, Roman and Bella are my wish come true"

Keira kissed him deeply "And your ours, I couldn't wish for a better husband and father for my children".

* * *

**Okay let me know what you think and thanx for reading.**

**And I know Pecker is in the game, but I'm not putting him in so there!. X X X X**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Rayn wandered into the garage a few days later, Keira was busy repairing Torns car and absentmindly muttering to herself. She heard the female clear her throat and stood up "Can I help you?" Keira asked, she didn't trust Rayn, after all she was Krews daughter and in her experience the apples never fell far from the trees. Even Ashelin had turned into a maniac and after everything she'd been through to stop her father.

Rayn smiled "I'll be racing this time round, I was hoping you'd take a look at my car" she said

Keira nodded "Just have it sent up, I'm nearly finished with Torns" she said wiping her hands and eyeing Rayn

Rayn nodded "So...how long have you and Jak been married?" she asked casually

"Nearly four years, why?" Keira asked

Rayn shrugged "He's a hell of a guy, strong, good-looking, smart...and he must be the best racer I've ever seen"

Keira smiled remembering how she said that to him almost everyday "He certainly is all them things, but you forgot the most important thing that he is" Rayn raised an eyebrow "He's mine" Keira hissed

Rayn raised her hands "I know that, god I don't think wild horses could pull you two apart...I was just praising him...can't he get praised without you getting jealous, because you know the female fans are starting to take an interest"

"I'm not jealous Rayn, I know no-one can take my Jak from me...I know how lucky I am to have Jak, when he could have any girl he wants, but you see, we were made for each other, and I don't just love him for what he is, I love him for who he is...the sweet, kind boy who would always have a smile...to the hard, protective, strong hero that he grew into...to the amazing father and great husband he became...I was there for all of it and I loved him through all of it" Keira smiled

Rayn nodded "You should hear what he says about you...if someone wanted a poster boy for a guy in love Jak would be that guy...the way his eyes light up when he sees you or even mentions your name"

"Yeah well...his beautiful eyes have started looking a little dull lately...have you had any symptoms Rayn, from the poison...I know Jak and Ashelin have had sore throats and bad guts?" Keira lied

Rayn nodded "A little sore throat, but I just thought I was getting a cold"

"Yeah maybe" Keira frowned, she didn't think Rayn was that dumb to fall for made up symptoms "Well I should get back to work, before my man and little man get back"

Rayn nodded "Yeah and I have a splitting head ache" she said leaving, she smirked as she went 'silly little girl...think I'll fall for that" she thought to herself.

* * *

Jak slipped into a booth across from Torn, he bent down and pulled Roman to his knee "Hey, you okay?" he asked

"I feel like crap" Torn hissed

Roman frowned "Are you sick Torn?" he asked

Torn looked up and smiled "Just a head ache Roman, nothing to worry about...so this is nearly over"

Jak nodded "And I for one can't wait to get back to my life...so how are things with you and Ashelin?" Jak asked

"Why...has she said something?" Torn frowned

Jak chuckled "I've seen the way you two have been looking at each other, and she seems to be back to her old self...why not give it shot?" he said

Torn shook his head "Even if I wanted to I could never betray you and Keira like that, what she did was unforgivable"

"Maybe...but Keira has started to forgive her" Jak said

Torn widened his eyes "Really...she really is something, I mean to forgive the person who tried to take you husband, never mind the other things she tried to do"

"Keira is something special alright..." Jak smiled "...listen with all thats gone on, its made me realise, hating someone isn't worth the energy...if you have feelings for Ashelin regardless of what I or anyone else thinks, you should tell her how you feel before it's too late...look at what I almost lost because I was too afraid to tell Keira I loved her and if I hadn't found that courage god knows where I'd be right now. This little man wouldn't be here, Keira wouldn't be by my side carrying my daughter" Jak looked around as Ashelin entered the bar "You have to tell her before it's too late, you'll only regret it" he whispered before putting Roman back on the floor and slipping out "Come on son let's go find Mama and tell her how great she is" he smiled as he took Romans hand.

Torn looked up as Ashelin approached him "How come Jak isn't feeling as bad as the rest of us, even Daxter has gone for a nap?"

"I reckon he's just hiding it from Roman, besides Jak has had far worse injures than a little poison running riot in his body" Torn said as Ashelin sat down.

Ashelin nodded "Like dark eco running riot around it"

"Yep...actually Ashelin I wanted to talk to you..." Torn began.

* * *

Keira stepped back from the newly up graded boomer and nodded her approval. Wiping her hands she turned around and came face to face with the red and black long coat of Razor, she looked up in to his dark green eyes and frowned placing her hands on her hips and moving around him "What do you want Razor and why are you sneaking up on me?" she hissed moving to her work bench and grabbing a wrench just in case.

"I was just wondering what a punk like Jak is doing with a talented, beauty like yourself...I know they say love is blind but still...I would have put him with the red-head, she's hot but in a slutty kind of way, not like the beauty the resides in you" Razor sneered

Keira clenched her fists around the wrench, yes she'd heard it a million times how Jak and Ashelin would make the perfect couple, but that was years ago and it was tough luck because Jak was made for her. She shrugged and smiled "You know the story, boy meets girls, boy and girl fall in love...boy loses girl...boy finds girl again, boy goes off to be a hero and loses girl again...boy and girl realise they still love each other and they live happily ever after" Keira said

Razor pointed to her belly "Looks like you've been doing more than just living happily ever after"

"So where married, isn't having babies what married people do?" Keira frowned

Razor nodded "I suppose it is...but I don't get it...I still don't get how Jak got you"

"Look Jak and I are soul mates, we belong together, we've been in love since we were about seven...there's nothing else to it, just pure, good old-fashioned love and lust" Keira said "Now can you get out of my garage, I'm busy?"

Razor stepped closer to Keira and ran a finger down her cheek, she froze as the finger continued to move lower, until a new voice entered the conversation "If that finger moves any lower I will snap if off" Came Jak's strong voice as he entered the garage, letting Roman run to his mother while he strode up next to her and wrapped an arm around her, Razor kept his finger on Keira's chest unsure what to do "Now, remove your hand off my wife before I rip it off and beat you to death with it" Jak hissed

Razor moved his hand and stepped back, he took a minute to compose himself before sniggering "I just came to tell you I'm coming out of retirement, just for you Jak. The crowds are screaming for us to swap paint. And when it's all over this town won't mourn your passing they'll only lament how much money they lost betting on a loser" he spat

Jak stepped forward, while Keira comforted Roman who had started to cry "I ever catch you so much as breath in the same air as my wife or children again and I will rip out all your internal organs one by one, while your still alive to see the blood" Jak growled

Razor snorted and left the garage. Jak turned to Keira "You okay?" he asked softening

Keira stood up with Roman on her hip "I'm fine...I was ready to beat him with my wrench"

Jak laughed and kissed her before taking Roman off her "Thats my girl...what was he saying to you?" he asked moving over to an old couch and sitting down, Roman beside him and Keira on his lap.

Keira leaned on his chest and closed her eyes "He was asking why I'd be with a punk like you, said he didn't get it"

Jak chuckled "Sometimes I don't get it...sometimes I don't get how someone as amazing as you could love me back"

"Because you're the greatest man in the world, that's why...don't ever doubt how much I love you, and you don't have to get it...you just have to believe in it" Keira smiled

Jak nodded "I love you" he whispered as he wrapped one arm around his son and one around Keira "I love you all"

Roman looked up and smiled "We love you daddy" he grinned

Jak and Keira looked down at him and laughed.

* * *

Jak strolled out the bathroom in just his boxer shorts. Keira lay on the bed in a pair of black knickers and lacy vest to match, her pregnant belly causing it to ride up. She reached up and started twirling a strand of hair around with her finger as she watched Jak arrive at the bottom of the bed "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?" she purred

Jak turned to her and smiled, placing his hands in his hips "Not lately" he chuckled

"Well you are, you are incredibly sexy" she smiled

Jak started getting on the bed from the bottom, kissing up her legs, her belly and up her chest, lingering for a while on her breasts as she giggled. He eventually came to her face and shifted so he wasn't fully on top of her, he ran a finger down the side of her face to her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as he kissed her "So what else?" Jak asked against her lips

"What else what?" Keira asked pulling away and looking into her eyes

Jak smiled "What else am I other than sexy?" he grinned wickedly

"Don't you get enough of an ego boost from your adoring fans?" she giggled

Jak nodded "They can tell me all day every day...but it doesn't mean a thing to me unless I hear it from you" he whispered as he brushed his lips to hers

"Well, as I said your very sexy, and so god damn gorgeous..." she reached up and stroked his face "Your one hell of a warrior, and racer, the best I've ever seen...and your incredibly strong and brave...and I love how protective you are over you family and friends, and how great a husband and father you are...but most of all..." she smiled into his eyes "More than anything else in the world, despite how sexy and handsome you are, and despite how brave and strong and how good you are out on the track or on a battle field...I love how you love me" she finished

Jak's smiled grew wider "Thats it, that's all I was waiting for...and now..." he wrapped his arms around her and settled himself in-between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist, carefull not to put too much weight on her belly "I'm going to show you how much I love you".

* * *

"What?" Ashelin asked as she looked at Keira's worried face.

Keira rubbed her belly "Another death match...these are the worst" she sighed

Ashelin gently touched her shoulder "I know, think how we feel being out there"

"Don't you think I'd rather be out there helping you, don't you think I want to be out there instead of in here feeling completely useless" She yelled at Ashelin

Ashelin blinked and held her hands up "Okay, I know you want to be out there with us...but even if you weren't pregnant and you didn't have Roman, Jak would never have allowed it" she smiled softly

Keira softened "I know he'd do all he could to stop me racing...but if I wanted to and he didn't have a valid reason for me not to then I'd be right there beside him".

Ashelin nodded "So...you spoke to Jak?" she asked

"I just told him to lay off you...don't worry he always gets rewarded when he does something he doesn't want to" she smirked

Ashelin laughed "Well it worked, me and Torn...we talked, sorted through a few things, I think he's nearly ready to give it another go" she smiled widely.

Keira shook her head "I don't get it...if you wanted Torn all along, why did you go to so much trouble to get Jak?" she asked

"I was so screwed up...after I kissed Jak, and Torn wouldn't forgive me I kinda lost it, I thought I'd lose everything, Torn, the city...all I focused on was keeping the throne, and I thought if I had Jak, I could never be overthrown...I kinda just lost all I was, everything I'd fought not to be I was turning in to...and I hated it, I could see myself turning into my father and I hated and I hated myself...so I acted like a complete bitch" Ashelin said

"Evil, selfish, bitch" Keira corrected giggling

Ashelin laughed "I've heard worse...anyway Torns taking me out tonight, our first date" she smiled

"Well good luck" Keira smiled "Now, lets see what we can do with this puppy" she grinned going over to Ashelins Havoc V12.

* * *

G.T Blitz sat at a table in the Bloody Hook. He bit hungrily into a leg of meat and chewed noisily as Jak, Daxter, Keira, Tess and Sig wandered in. Tess jumped up on the table "Thats foul" she snapped

"Tastes pretty good to me" Blitz said with a mouthful

Tess frowned "That could be Peckers uncle"

"I had an uncle once, he kept telling my father to stop racing, spend more time with the family instead of going to that track every day..." He looked up at Jak "Jak knows what I'm talking about"

"Since all this began, I've found out who my friends really are" he squeezed Keira's hand and nodded at Sig

Blitz snorted "Please...I can see the B.S meter from here...lets see how your so-called friendships hold up when Mizo announces he's bringing in a surprise racer for the final race" he took a swig from his mug before getting up and stamping off.

Jak looked down at Keira "Won't change how much I love you" he smiled

Keira smiled and looked into his eyes "I hate how dull your eyes are getting...your beautiful eyes" she frowned stroking his face

Jak put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him kissing the top of her head "It'll be over soon baby".

* * *

"Here it is folks...the yellow cup grand prix...the winner here will take home all the marbles and practically run Kras City when it's all done..." Blitz grabbed a clip board and read off it "...news just in, there's been a new driver added to the Mizo team...we'll be right back after this" the screen went to commercial break.

Jak turned to the rest of the team "This is gonna be hell...but hey I've been there before" he smiled weakly

"I don't feel to good" Daxter whined from the floor

Ashelin looked down at him "Me either"

"I've got your back Jak" Sig winked

Ashelin touched Sigs arm and smiled "And I've got yours"

"Great...whose got mine?" Daxter asked

Keira stood in the door way "Jak has, of course"

Jak looked up and grinned "Keira, what are you doing here?" he asked

She strode over to him "I may not be able to be out on the track, but I can be here for any advice any of you need" she smiled kissing Jak gently before handing them all an ear piece.

"One for all" Torn grinned as they put their hands in

Ashelin grinned at him "And one right in the groin"

"Lets make Mizo pay" Rayn smirked.

* * *

"There you have it folks...the Kras City grand championship has been won in style by Jak and his team" the announcer stated

Keira ran out on to the track and flung her arms around Jaks neck "You did it, Jak, I knew you would, I'm so proud of you!" she crashed her lips to his and kissed him passionately.

Jak pulled away and grinned at her, he saw Rayn coming up next to him and turned to her "Rayn, whats going on?" he asked

"Relax...this whole thing was designed to flush out Mizo...as for the poison, I have the antidote right here" she smiled

Ashelin stepped forward "How did you know Mizo would be close?" she asked

"Father has been trying to eliminate Mizo for years...but he could never I.D the man...and then we realised, there is no Mizo, or rather..." Rayn was interrupted

"You cheated...you broke the rules!" Blitz yelled

Daxter stared at him "Blitz!" he yelled

"I'm Mizo you idiot!" he snapped pulling his wig off to revel tattoos on his head and forearms "Losing the bet means nothing...I will crush your family and this whole city...no one will ever know!" he smirked

"Only five hundred million viewers" Sig snorted, Mizo spun around and was greeted by a floating camera in his face "Smile for the camera, Mizo" he smirked

Mizo turned around, his eyes searching, suddenly he lept at Rayn and grabbed the antidotes out her hand "You will all die!" he yelled jumping into his car.

"After him Jak!" Daxter screamed

Jak went to leave, Keira grabbed his arm "Jak, be careful" he turned and smiled, blowing her a kiss before jumping into his car and racing after Mizo.

Mizo's car sat burning on the edge of the road, he's body slumped over the steering wheel. Jak walked up and picked the antidotes up "She'll betray you, y'know..." Mizo whispered

Jak narrowed his eyes at him "Are you still talking?" he growled

"Rayn...she'll become worse than me" Mizo sneered

Jak rolled his eyes "Right...like how you killed your own father?"

"And why not...he left us for he's sick love of racing...and when he did, we vowed to own the whole damn sport...all of it, every last part..." Mizo hissed as Jak turned to leave "You have a habit of leaving people to die, don't you Jak?"

Jak looked down "Only those that deserve to die, and you get used to it" he said before the car exploded and Jak got back into his car.

* * *

"And then I pushed Jak to safety as the car exploded into a fiery inferno" Daxter finished

Jak rolled his eyes and continued stroking Keira's belly as she sat on the bar in the Bloody Hook.

"Great story Dax" Sig complimented

Torn filled Ashelin's glass and raised his and he wrapped an arm around her "Great racing everyone"

"Wonderful racers" Samos said proudly as he strolled into the bar

Jak looked down at him "Thanks"

"I was talking to my daughter" he smiled

Keira grinned "Thanks daddy, at least I could do that"

"Well everyone I must be on my way, thank you all for helping bring down my fathers enemies, this town will be a better place for it" she smiled

Jak suddenly grabbed her and hugged her "Take care"

"Be better than your father" Sig nodded

Rayn nodded and left the bar. Daxter watched her "Y'know that old girl ain't so bad...hey she forgot Krews diary" Daxter picked it up and pressed a few buttons.

Suddenly Krews huge body popped up "Just pour into your glass three seconds and no more, and yours will have no poison...the rest will get a full dose...and then we'll bring down that miserable Mizo...I only wish I could be there to give you a big hug...ah well" and he disappeared

"Oh my god" Jak hissed

Ashelin trailed her fingers up Torns body "Well if you'd all been thinking with your heads" she smirked flicking his chin

"The important thing is we won, and we're alive" Daxter said

Sig smashed his fist into his palm "And we brought down that scum bag Mizo"

"And we rocked the racing circuit, right Jak" Daxter grinned

Jak grinned "Whats with the we, Dax...all I saw was you grabbing on to my car" he teased looking as the door burst open

"Daddy!" Yelled Roman running in with Spud, Ayr and Kai "You're the champion!" he screeched

Jak grinned and picked him up "I sure am son...now we can go home" he smiled hugging his son

Roman frowned "Oh, I like watching you race"

"Well, when I've had your little sister I'm going to race daddy" Keira said

Jak put Roman down and raised an eyebrow at Keira "Oh really...and you think you can win, I'm the champ?" he grinned

Keira grinned back mischievously "Uh-huh" and she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips to his.

Jak was shocked at first, but his body soon melted into hers and he deepened the kiss, breaking for a breath, he kissed her nose before looking into her eyes " God I love you" he whispered

"Your eyes...you look better" she smiled stroking his face, before turning to the rest of the group "Alright everyone...lets go home" she smiled as Jak helped her down off the bar and Roman grabbed a hand of each of his parents.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. X X X X**

**And yes I know some of the lines should have been said by Pecker but he isn't in this because he bugs me. X X X X**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Death For One, for taking the time to review every chapter and being lovely to me. X X X X**

**I hate being poorly, infections, antibiotics and boyfriends do not mix well together!**

**Anyway sorry this up-date has taken a few days but I've been a little sick, was even too sick to play Jak!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Jak leaned on his car outside a tall building in the middle of Kras City. He waited patiently, nodding to strangers as they passed by congratulating him, he'd also noticed a group of girls had begun to develop on the corner and they would look at him and whisper and then giggle. Jak rolled his eyes as he watched one walk up to him, he smiled "Can I help you?" he asked politely to a dark-haired girl who must have only been sixteen or so.

"I just wanted to say congratulations, and to tell you your incredibly hot" she giggled

Jak shook his head and held up his hand showing his wedding ring "Married man, very much in love with his beautiful wife and father of two wonderful children" he said bluntly "Besides your too young for me".

She frowned at him "Aren't hero's and champions supposed to have a girl in every city?" she asked

Jak laughed "Not this hero...and all heros fall in love eventully...and my wife would kick your ass if she heard you coming on to me" he looked towards the door as it opened and Rayn strolled out talking on her phone "Now if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to" he leaned up and waited for her to get closer, his sensitive hearing picking up the conversation she was having.

"Thats right I'm running things now...father was too soft...no don't eliminate the racers they were my friends...all though probably not any longer...ah well, it's just business" she slammed the phone shut and looked up, seeing Jak looking at her. She prayed he hadn't heard anything and smiled "Hello Jak, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Keira's busy with Roman and packing for home so I thought I'd come see you, I'd like to talk to you" Jak smiled "Why don't we go for a drive?" he asked as he opened the car door for her.

Rayn smiled and nodded getting into the car 'Is he coming on to me, maybe Keira's just not putting out as much as she would if she wasn't pregnant?' she smirked to herself as Jak shut the door after her.

Jak got in and sped of "You left your fathers diary in the bar, thought I should bring it back to you" Jak said nodding towards the back seat.

Rayn looked over her shoulder and saw it sat there on the seat, she quickly turned back to Jak "Thank you Jak, and for everything you did to help us win the championship".

Jak shrugged "Not like I had a choice...besides I'd do anything for my wife and children, for the love of my life" he skidded to a halt just before the water and calmly clicked the automatic locks, he turned to Rayn "So you lied to me?" he asked cocking his head.

Rayn frowned "What do you mean?" she asked "I thought we were friends?" she said gently touching his arm.

"Thats whats pissing me off so much, I stood up for you, defended you when Keira doubted you'd been poisoned, spoke up for you every time Ashelin threatened to blow your head off...and you do this to me, you lie to me and make me look like a fool...and guess what Rayn baby, I don't like looking like a fool" he hissed, his eyes slightly darkening.

Rayn stared at him hard and then seemed to give in, looking down at her hands in her lap "I know, I'm sorry but it was the only way".

"How was it the only way, you could have explained the situation to me, and I probably would have helped anyway...god I felt so guilty about your father...even though he deserved to die...I still felt guilty" Jak began raising his voice "You almost killed my wife and child" Jak yelled this.

"I know, I'm sorry...please Jak, what are you going to do to me?" she asked looking sadly into Jaks eyes.

Jak shook his head "I'm not going to do anything to you...but your going to do something for me"

Rayn raised an eyebrow at Jak, smirking slightly, she leaned towards Jak and stroked his arm "Jak, I guess you've realised I find you attractive and I think we'd make a great team running this city...I will do anything you want me too" she purred.

Jak shrugged her off roughly "Get your hands off me...I don't want that, I don't want you. The only woman I want is my wife, and as far as running this hell hole together...don't make me laugh".

"So what do you want, I've taken you and the team off the kill list, your free to leave?" Rayn said

Jak nodded "I want you to run this place properly, I know you're a good person Rayn, you're not your father, and you're not Mizo...easy as that".

Rayn nodded "I was planning to Jak...and thank you, I know your right...thank you for showing me the light".

Jak turned the ignition "I'll drop you off before I take my family home".

* * *

Jak wandered into the garage half and hour later. Keira sat with Roman falling asleep on her lap, she was gently stroking his hair as she looked up and saw Jak. He smiled broadly at his wife and son "Hey baby...tired?" he asked.

"Where have you been?" she whispered

Jak smiled "Just had to see someone before we went home" he leaned and kissed her head before gently taking Roman off her and turning to leave.

"Rayn?" Keira asked as she got up.

Jak nodded "Yeah, I couldn't just let her think she'd put one over me could I" he smirked.

Keira rolled her eyes "God forbid" she giggled "So all our stuff is in the lobby of the hotel" she said.

Jak nodded again "I'll just get you two settled and go get it" he placed Roman in his seat and gently closed the door before grabbing Keira's waist and pulling her towards him "I love you " he breathed.

"I love you too, always have, always will" she whispered back before kissing him greedily "Now let's go home handsome" she smiled.

Jak nodded and let go of her.

* * *

Jak took Roman to his room as Keira flopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. Jak chuckled as he re-entered the lounge and sat down next to her "Tired baby?" he asked.

Keira nodded and moved closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her "I'm shattered honey" she looked up at him "Fancy an early night?" she smiled.

Jak raised an eyebrow "So are we talking an early night because your tired, or because your horny?" he winked.

Keira laughed and nudged him in the ribs "Tired you pervert...now I...sorry we would very much like you to hold us...think you can handle that champ?" she smiled

Jak grinned and got up, pulling her into his arms quickly and picking her up "Think I can do that beautiful" he smiled carrying her into the bedroom and quickly stripping down to his boxers before getting on the bed and watching as Keira pulled on one of his shirts before crawling into bed next to him and snuggling in to his strong, muscular body.

She looked up and began stroking his face as he closed his eyes "So what did you say to Rayn?" she asked.

Jak shook his head and sighed "I should have listened to you, I'm sorry baby, I know your always right" he said opening his eyes and looking down at her.

Keira smiled and moved her hand from his face and pressed it against his heart "You have a good heart Jak Mar. You see the good in people, don't ever be sorry about that".

"Yeah but look where its got us. I saw the good in Ashelin and she turned into a maniac who tried to force me to marry her and kidnapped you, would have killed you if she hadn't found out about us being soul mates. And Rayn was in on the whole poison thing from the start. I've nearly got you killed twice Keira, just because I misjudged someone, I hate myself for that" Jak said sadly.

Keira shook her head and laughed slightly "Are you kidding me, I was so bad at judging people that I made friends with the one person I should have never spoken to ever in my life. The guy who hurt you so much and tried to take over the universe." she said.

Jak laughed "I guess we really are made for each other".

Keira nodded "So Rayn...what did you say to her?" she asked again.

"I just told her to run the city the right way, not how her father or Mizo would" Jak told her.

Keira nodded "You think she'll listen?" she asked.

"Not really our problem, as long as she doesn't drag us into it again, because I may not be so nice about it the second time". Jak said resting his hand on Keira's belly "I guess now we can go back to our perfect lives, waiting for our beautiful daughter to be born" he smiled.

"What makes you think she'll be beautiful?" Keira teased.

Jak kissed her "She'll be just as beautiful as her mother" he smiled turning on his side and slipping an arm under her and holding her while the other rubbed her belly.

"What if she looks like her daddy?" Keira giggled.

Jak pulled his head away from her's slightly and looked at her with mock sadness "You don't think I'm beautiful?" he asked joking as he pulled out his bottom lip.

Keira laughed and punched him playfully "Nope" she giggled when she felt his fingers dig into her side and he started to pull her on to his lap "Not beautiful" she joked.

Jak laughed as he began to tickle her and she exploded into laughter, he sat up as she wrapped her legs around him "Your gonna pay for that" he breathed before crashing his lips into hers.

* * *

**As I said I have been a little unwell so this chapter maybe a bit short, but I promise to make it up to you in the next one.**

**As ever thanks for reading and please review. X X X X**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Keira was in her garage four months later. All had settled down and the little family were egarly awaiting their new arrival. Keira was with her son Roman that morning, the sunlight streaming in though the open doors, allowing a warm breeze to blow in. As she finished putting tools away and generally clearing away whatever she'd been working on she smiled at her son sat on the work bench happily swinging his legs.

"Mama?" he asked.

She looked towards him "Yes honey?" she answered.

"You and daddy have always been together, right?" he asked.

Keira nodded "I've known daddy since I was your age, why?".

"Can you tell me some stories from when you were kids?" he asked.

Keira thought for a minute before going and leaning on the bench next to him and rubbing her now huge baby bump "Well lets see...okay there was the time I was working on something and daddy decided he wanted to test it before it was ready, only it blew up on him and his hair was all stuck up and his eye brows fell off" Keira giggled.

Roman burst out laughing "Really, what was his hair like?" he asked.

"Well you know when daddy has a shower and he rubs his head with a towel and all his hair sticks up, well it was like that" she laughed as her son continued to giggled.

"What else?" he asked.

Keira thought again "There was the time when we went to find a rare butterfly in the Forbidden Jungle with uncle Daxter, well we was just going past the farmers house when they thought they'd seen it and they ran off and the next thing I know I heard Daxter shout and I went to see what had happened and daddy was face down with Daxter on top of him in a huge pile of Yakkow muck" she laughed.

Roman laughed hysterically as Keira lifted him off the bench and put him on the floor "Come on let's go see daddy" she said taking his hand.

* * *

Jak stood on the side of the race track with Ayr, Spud and Kai "So you ready?" he asked them.

"Can't wait, you not racing?" Kai asked.

Jak shook his head "I've had enough of racing for the minute thank you very much" he chuckled looking around him as Roman ran to him and jumped into his arms "Hello kid, what have you been doing?" he smiled at his son.

"Mama told me about when you fell in the Yakkow muck" he giggled.

Jak looked from him to Keira "You told him about that?" he asked Keira.

"He asked, also told him about when you was messing with my A-Grav before it was ready and your eyebrows fell off" Keira giggled before she kissed him gently.

Jak laughed "I'd forgotten about the Yakkow muck, but I remember the A-Grav" he looked down as Daxter and Tess arrived "Hey Dax remember falling in the Yakkow muck?" he asked.

Daxter frowned "Remember, I can still smell it, it took me weeks to wash that smell off me" he grumbled.

"Well maybe if you washed more than once a month" Jak teased putting Roman down and wrapping his arm around Keira's shoulders and turning to the team "Right you ready?" he asked.

They nodded excitedly "Yeah, bring it on" Ayr said leading the team to their cars as Sig strolled up to Jak and Keira.

"Sig, what are you doing here?" Jak asked.

Sig grinned shaking Jaks hand "Thought I'd come check out the first race, so how many have we got?" he asked.

"Six at the minute, but its only a qualifier" Keira smiled.

Sig beamed at her "You sure all this excitement won't cause her to pop out of you?" he chuckled pointing at her belly.

"Sig, these things don't just pop out y'know, it's a bit more painful than that" she giggled.

Jak nodded "Besides, she's nearly due anyway" he grinned when a voice came from behind him.

"Room for two more?" Came a gravely voice.

The three of them turned around and found Torn and Ashelin hand in hand stood smiling at them.

Keira blinked at them "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought we'd come check out your team, maybe get a few laps in" Ashelin smiled "Keira, you must be just about ready to drop?" she asked

Keira nodded "Yep, about four weeks" she patted her belly "So you wanna race?" she asked.

They nodded and smiled "Thought we get a run in" Torn grinned "You not racing Jak?" he asked

"Nah, I need to be here" he smiled placing a hand on Keira's belly.

* * *

Hours later the group sat in Kai's bar, drinking and chatting happily. Ashelin wandered over to Jak who was at the bar joking with Daxter and Spud. He turned to her and smiled slightly "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded "Yeah, I just wanted to apologize again for what I did to you" she looked over to Keira and smiled as she laughed at something Tess was saying "I can't believe I did that" she shook her head sadly.

Jak nodded and followed her gaze smiling as Keira looked up and locked eyes with him "Forget about it, at least your back to your old self" he said "So you and Torn, doing ok?" he asked.

She grinned "Doing great, thanks for what you said to him" she beamed.

"No problem" he frowned as he saw Keira flinch and look up at him "I better go see if Keira's okay". he smiled and wandered over to her, sliding into the booth next to her, he lifted her chin as she look down worriedly at her belly "You okay?" he asked in to her eyes.

"I think we need to get home" she smiled weakly.

Jak nodded "Is it time?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe" she smiled as Jak got up and went to collect Roman from his place on the bar "I'll just go to the bathroom".

Jak nodded and watched as she went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Keira still wasn't back, Jak looked over to Ashelin and Tess "Can you go check on Keira?" he asked they nodded and left.

"Is Mama okay daddy?" Roman asked.

Jak looked at him and was just about to open his mouth when Ashelin burst out the bathroom door "Jak!" she yelled, he put Roman down and ran into the bathroom.

Keira was sat on the floor panting and crying, a puddle at her feet "Jak, I couldn't get back to you, I tried and tried" she cried.

Jak rushed to her and knelt next to her "Its okay baby, is she coming?" he asked, Keira nodded and he turned to Ashelin and Tess "Right, Ashelin go ask someone to take Roman upstairs, Tess ask Sig to call the hospital and can you call Samos" they rushed off and Jak turned back to Keira "Right we have to get you outta here, I will not have my daughter born in a bar bathroom" he said.

"I can't get up Jak" Keira whimpered.

He smiled and carefully slipped his arms around her "I can lift you, don't worry baby nothing is going to happen to either of you" he carried her out of the bathroom and gently put her down on one of the sofa's in the raised area of the bar, he looked at her and pulled the curtain as Tess appeared with some towels. Jak pulled Keira to him as a contraction shot through her.

"She's coming Jak, we haven't time to get to hospital" she cried.

Jak kissed her head "Thats why I've sent for the mid wife".

Sig opened the curtain and popped his head in "Five minutes Jak" he said.

Jak nodded "Okay, thanks Sig".

* * *

Half an hour later Jak paced up and down outside the curtained area of the bar "Whats taking them?" he hissed at Daxter.

"I'm sure they know what there doing Jak" he smiled

Jak shook his head "I need to be in there" he said just as the curtain opened and a head popped out and motioned for Jak, he rushed in and straight to Keira's side "Whats happening?" he asked.

"She's just about ready" the mid wife smiled.

Keira smiled at Jak "Are you ready daddy?" she asked him.

Jak grinned and kissed her "I can't wait to meet my beautiful baby girl, I love you" he smiled.

Keira nodded and bit her lower lip as she got another contraction. The mid wife moved between her legs and nodded "Right Keira, ready to push?" she smiled.

Keira nodded and gripped Jak's hand, squeezing her eyes shut as she leaned forward and began to push her baby out.

* * *

Tess flinched again as a scream echoed around the bar "Its okay baby, just a little longer" Jak's soothing voice could be heard after it. Tess held on to Daxter as Keira screamed again "Oh Daxter, she's in so much pain" she said tears lining her voice.

Daxter gently squeezed her hand "She'll be okay Tessie" he smiled.

Ashelin looked across the booth she sat in with Torn "Don't you ever do that to me" she warned.

He chuckled and took her hand "Don't you want a little Torn running around?" he teased.

"Not unless they knock me out to pull him out" she chuckled.

Suddenly a loud cry echoed around the bar and Jak's voice filled the air again "You did it baby...look at her, she's beautiful, just like her mother" he praised happily.

Inside the curtain Keira and Jak gazed at their new baby daughter, her green eyes looked back at them, a tuft of blue hair on her head.

"Have you picked a name?" the midwife asked.

Keira looked up and smiled "Bella" she said.

"Thats a lovely name...okay you can let Roman have a look at her and then I'd like to get you checked out at the hospital" she smiled.

Jak nodded "Okay,can Keira get cleaned up before Roman sees her?" he asked taking his new-born baby off Keira and looking down at her. The mid wife nodded and went to get some water and something clean for her to wear which Tess had brought for her.

When she was sorted Jak handed Bella back to her mother and stepped from behind the curtain to a sea of smiling faces "How is she?" Daxter asked.

Jak looked down at her and smiled "She's perfect, where's Roman?" he asked.

"I'm here daddy" came a little timid voice from behind everyone.

Jak looked at his son's sad face and knelt down to look at him "Son, whats the matter?" he asked.

"Mama was screaming, she was hurting" he said.

Jak picked him up and hugged him "She wasn't hurting, she's just fine...do you want to see her and your little sister?" he asked Roman nodded and Jak took him behind the curtain "There they are...look Mama is just fine, and your sister, beautiful" he beamed as he sat down next to Keira with Roman on his lap.

Roman peered over and looked at his sister "Is this Bella?" he asked.

"It certainly is...what do you think honey?" Keira smiled.

Roman smiled and looked at his mother "She's perfect".

Jak nodded and the mid wife opened the curtain as everyone gathered around to look at the little family.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER.**

Keira crawled into bed next to Jak and yawned. He looked down at her as she pulled herself closer to him "Love you baby girl" he smiled.

She grinned "Love you too handsome" she said leaning up to kiss him just a she heard her daughter beginning to grumble, she sighed and went to get up.

Jak held her back and smiled "I'll go" he got up and quietly went to see to his daughter, he frowned when he got to her bedroom door noticing the cries had stopped, he peered in the room and saw Roman sat at the side of her cot gently holding her hand through the bars. He smiled and looked back into his own room "Come look" he whispered.

Keira got out of bed and joined Jak at the bedroom door, looking in she grinned wrapping her arms around Jak's waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders "Thats so cute, our perfect little family" she whispered happily.

Jak kissed her head "To go with our perfect lives...I love you , more than you can ever know".

"I love you too ...my hero" she grinned snuggling into his chest as they watched their children sleep.

* * *

**Right end of story. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
